


Look What You Made Me Do

by santa_mizoshiru



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Lee Taemin/Original Male Character(s), TaeKai if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santa_mizoshiru/pseuds/santa_mizoshiru
Summary: Ever since the 2017 MAMA stage, something in Baekhyun has been broken. How else would you explain him using his label mate as masturbation fodder?Of course, it's always Lee Taemin luring people into homosexuality.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taemin's Door performance, and Baekhyun and Kai's er, heterosexual reaction to it. Also, because TaemBaek supremacy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors.

2017

After so long of holding on by a thread, Baekhyun finally snaps. No. Perhaps, his self control has always been an illusion. Either way, he's stuck here under flashing lights, raucous laughter and screeches ringing in his ears, wishing for a moment alone with the man on stage. 

On the highlighted platform, Taemin lowers his hips into a grind, balancing on his knees with his back turned to the audience. He is seemingly oblivious to the crescendo of voices as he thrusts upwards into thin air, muscles quivering under the blue stage lights as the white leather strips pull his torso against the motion. 

Baekhyun sees white, nails digging into his thighs - bleakly, he realises he's pulled a few threads from his tailored pants. 

_Shit, the stylists are going to yell at me_. 

He presses his lips together, holding in a hysterical giggle - God, he's so fucking hard, and he's ruining his outfit, and Jongin is _right next to him_ , thumb in his mouth, a dark look in his eyes - 

The jostling of the camera crew stumbling in front of their seats startles him out of his stupor. He weakly flashes them a thumbs up, half grateful for the distraction before he did something crazy - like palm himself _in public_ , forgetting everything but the half-naked man before him. Right then, their faces - Look! EXO Baekhyun and Kai's Reactions! - flash on screen, the camera thankfully angled above their waists. The lens quickly pans to a solo Kai shot - Baekhyun almost feels sorry for Jongin. No matter, the media will play it off as another Kai And His Best Friend Moment **™** , regardless of the few squealing 'shippers.' Baekhyun has no such excuse. Heart hammering, he scurrys away to the restroom.

Alone in the for-guests-only washroom, he runs his hands through his hair. Tonight is an experience he never wants a repeat of. 

_What the fuck was I about to do out there?_

His face pales in the mirror, thinking of potential headlines - 'EXO's Baekhyun: A Gay Exhibitionist?' or 'MAMA Highlights: EXO Baekhyun lusts after SHINee's Taemin' - and worse, Taemin's reaction to them. He is finally getting close to the dancer, and his self control is evidently suffering. He needs to stop watching Taemin perform, and get laid more often. That will solve things. Of course, he won't avoid the other - no, Baekhyun is not so selfless - but maybe they should stick to the vocal practice sessions. 

\----------------------------------------------

2019

Baekhyun stares up at the ceiling in his hotel room. He hates SuperM - he _hates it_. He tried so hard to forget, he fooled himself. Now, desire thrums through his veins, bleeding into every thought he has about Taemin. He doesn't know how to stop. He doesn't want to. LA and the temporary veil of anonymity it casted over them showed him a side of Taemin he only heard whispered in the dorms of EXO - between Jongin's half-awe, half-horror tinged stories and Junmyeon's fond chastisement every time SHINee came over to drink. 

When Taemin and Jongin wanted to go clubbing, he agreed, leaving the Neos to sip canned beers in the safety of their hotel rooms. Was he punished for being a negligent Hyung? Why else was he forced to play voyeur to his own fantasies coming to life? He pushes down the dark, flickering anger that boils at the memory of some _stranger_ absolutely _ravishing_ Taemin. He emerged from one of the club's VIP rooms, lips swollen and glistening with spit, smelling of sex and sweat. Baekhyun remembers how the man trailed after Taemin, eyes fixed on the pretty picture his tiny waist and ass made, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Baekhyun both loaths and envies the stranger. How many times has he prayed for an opportunity to openly stare at Taemin, unabashedly? How many times has he plastered a smile, cracked a joke - anything to stop his hands and eyes from wandering? 

His mind plays the images engraved in his brain on a loop -Taemin whispering to the stranger, tip toeing to reach his ear, the man's large hands pulling him flush against his body. Baekhyun was left no choice but to watch from the bar, knuckles white around his glass. Watch, as Taemin squeaked when his ass was groped, giggling, as a pink flush made its way down his shoulders - as he was manhandled onto the man's lap, hands creeping up his waist and rucking up his shirt, gasping as teeth nipped and suckled skin. 

Baekhyun groans, imagination running wild. He shoves the waistband of his pyjamas down to his thighs, stroking his half-hard cock. He closes his eyes.

Taemin is kneeling before him, hands tracing the outline of his hip bones as his breath tickles the head of his cock. His tongue flicks lazily at the slit, before giving it a few kitten licks, eyes looking up at him, at Baekhyun's trembling knees. Maybe he should be embarrassed at how close he is, pre-come dripping onto Taemin's tongue and thighs, but dizzying arousal blanks Baekhyun's mind to any shame. 

"Hmm...you're pretty big. I wanted you to fuck my face, but I wonder if it'll fit?" Taemin murmurs breathily, fingertips trailing the length of his erection, head cocked innocently in a way that drives him fucking spare. 

Baekhyun's fingers trace the plump lips in front of him, pulling and stretching the muscle, fascinated with how it swells red. His hands trail downwards and his eyes follow, admiring Taemin's throat - its pale, unmarked flesh - before he sees the purple-red hickey on his collarbone. 

His head thunks against the flimsy bathroom wall. It rattles lightly as his body trembles. He inhales deeply, half-heartedly trying to dim the rage overwhelming him. He exhales.

Fuck it. 

He lunges forward, angling Taemin's face, sliding all the way into the tight, wet throat. It feels - it feels euphoric, cock touching the back of his throat, and God, he's not going to be able to hold out, not with the buzz under his skin, as if he's _already_ had an orgasm. A choked yelp has him looking down at Taemin. His face is flushed, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun can't wait to _wreck_ him. 

"Taeminnie looks so pretty like this, don't you?"

Taemin whines softly, nudging his fingers with his jaw. He sits there, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to move. Baekhyun squeezes his throat lightly, chuckling as the body below him flinches. 

"Aw, did that hurt? But it's okay, you don't need to breathe." 

He draws back, Taemin lurching forward with the motion, momentum carrying him. Baekhyun drags him upwards, fingers fisted in his hair, and pushes all the way in. His throat feels amazing - it twitches as Taemin tries to suck, little broken swallows that press its silken walls against his cock. Taemin's eyes are glassy, head held up only by Baekhyun's hands, that cradle and tug at it as he likes. Baekhyun thrusts at a brutal pace, relentless, and fuck, he's not going to last long - not with the moans and the small palms pushing weakly against his grip, warm against his thighs, helpless. Taemin's teeth gently graze the sensitive ring of muscle around the head of his cock and the coil of heat pooling in Baekhyun's belly unravels. He pulls out, a loud, wet gasp escaping from Taemin's mouth, before spurting all over his face. 

Baekhyun comes with a stifled "Taemin!" as he opens his eyes, breathless. For a few seconds, his vision blurs. Dazed, he feels his body shudder. As the tremors stop, he looks at his hand, sticky residue dripping all over his pyjamas. The last time he'd come this hard was when he was a teenager, frantically rutting to a classmate's porn stash, a grainy video of a blonde, big-busted woman.

"Fuck."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please review and comment~ Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
